There are well-known thermoelectric converters consisting of a plurality of thermocouples connected in series, whose junctions at the opposite ends thereof are contacted respectively with a hot source and with a cold source to produce an electromotive force which depends on the temperature difference between the hot junctions and the cold junctions and on the number of thermocouples connected in series.
In order to increase the useful power produced by such a thermoelectric converter, one is generally led, among other things, to increase the number of thermocouples and therefore to seek manufacturing methods allowing to obtain, in an economical fast and reliable way, assemblies comprising a large number of thermocouples connected in series.
The aim of the invention is notably to answer these requirements.